Simple Musings
by Lights aura858
Summary: Kurama wasn't really sure what to make of the girl that stood before him. She seemed normal except for the fact that she kept saying over and over again that a gnome stole her muse. Too bad, he didn't know what he was in for...
1. Chapter 1

In Which A Story is Born From the Boredom of Homework

* * *

L.A.: This is what happens when I banned myself from writing my other stories until the weekend so that I can focus only to find that I have no motivation to do my 14 page journal and 10 page paper that is due Friday.

Amu: Procrastinator.

L.A.: And as you all are probably wondering, this is a self insert but before you go running away screaming for your lives please give it a change. It should be entertaining.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did it would be rather interesting.

* * *

L.A. wasn't really sure what in her life had caused this to happen to her. One minute she was surfing the web, blasting Mamma Mia as loud as possible while trying to avoid her ten page paper and fourteen page journal. The next, she found herself face down on some very wet vividly green grass. With a groan, she sat up and looked around. "What the…" She trailed off as she stared at the bright green trees and the deep blue lake off to her right. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud as she stood up. "And why the hell is everything so damn colorful."

"Ah," a voice said causing her to start. "I see that you are awake."

Whirling around she found herself staring at a gnome like man with a pointy gray beard and a red pointy hat.

"I am Bartholomus," the gnome began. "I was bored and you seemed like a randomly uninteresting person so I decided to bring you here for a game."

"I was kidnapped by a gnome," L.A. said as she raised an eyebrow.

Bartholomus growled as he clinched his fists. "I am NOT a gnome. All my clothes were dirty and this was the only one I had left." He glanced to the side. "Besides, my grandma knitted it for me."

"Well, she did a good job and…wait a minute," L.A. glared. "you kidnap me because you was bored and then you say I am uninteresting." She crossed her arms. "Dude, I'm definitely not playing with you now."

A mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Oh, but you have too. For you see, I have something of yours."

"Oh, and what's that?" L.A. asked.

"Your muse," he said, looking very pleased with himself.

She laughed. "Amu? Wait, how do you know about her?"

"Fanfiction," Bartholomus said.

"Damn," she muttered. "I knew that would come back to haunt me." Turning her attention back to him she said. "Well, she's imaginary. You can't really take something that doesn't exist."

"Oh, really," He snapped his fingers and a metal cage appeared in midair. Inside was a blue wolf. She had amber colored eyes and wore a crescent moon mask over her right eye.

"Amu?" L.A. said in disbelief.

Amu looked herself up and down. "Wait, I exist now?"

"Excuse me," Bartholomus said.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "You let a gnome steal me?"

"I AM NOT A GNOME!" Bartholomus yelled. "You are leaving." He snapped his fingers and with a yip, Amu disappeared.

"Hey" L.A. yelled. "Bring her back! I need her!"

"Too bad," Bartholomus said. "I've teleported her somewhere in the city nearby. You'll have to find her if you ever want to get back home." He grinned. "Oh, and you only have one day." With a loud laugh, he disappeared.

L.A. let out a growl as she stomped her foot. "Well, this sucks."

* * *

Amu landed on the hard road with a loud thump. She was barely able to dodge the semi that came hurtling past her. "Learn how to drive, you moron!" She howled once she reached the sidewalk.

A woman and her son walked towards her. The little boy grinned as he pointed at her. "Look, mommy"

"Stay away from the rapid dog, dear," The woman said as she hurried the boy past Amu.

"What? I am not rapid," Amu said, "and I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf. Learn your biology, woman." This only resulted in more people staring at her weirdly.

Letting out a sigh, Amu started to walk down the sidewalk. Well this was annoying. She had to wait for L.A. to come find her. Knowing how L.A. had no sense of direction what so ever, that would probably take a while.

Amu sighed. "I might as well, enjoy being alive while I wait." An evil grin appeared on her face as she stopped in front of the open door to a candy shop. "Starting now."

* * *

Kurama wasn't really sure what to make of the young girl who stood before of him. The young girl had blue eyes and long brownish blond hair which was pulled up in a loose ponytail allowing a few whispies to frame her face. She wore a purple t-shirt that said zippa-dee-doo-da on it and a necklace with a Maori fish hook charm. She appeared normal except for the fact that she kept saying over and over again. "The gnome stole my muse. How the hell am I supposed to find her now?"

Making a decision, he walked up to the girl and tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me,"

"What do you want," She said angrily as she whirled around. Seeing Kurama, she immediately paled. "Oh," she said meekly. "H-hi?"

"I was wondering if…" He trailed off when she poked him. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Making sure I'm not dreaming," She pinched his arm. "Does that hurt?"

"You're supposed to do that to yourself," Kurama said, trying to keep his patience. Obviously the girl was in some sort of shock.

"Oh," She said as she pinched herself. "Ow, that hurt. Why the hell did you let me do that?"

He ignored her as he said. "Are you alright…"

"L.A.," she said. "That's not my real name because I like being mysterious. And, in answer to your question, no I'm not okay. A gnome stole my muse and I have only one day to find her." A grin appeared on her face. "And you're just the person to help me."

Kurama smiled nervously. He wasn't sure why but he felt that his day was about to get worse.

* * *

L.A.: What has L.A. have in store for the Yu Yu Gang? Will she find her muse in time? Will the city be able to survive Amu? Will the gnome ever be able to find a change of clothes? Tune in tomorrow for the next part.

Amu: You know you just referred to yourself in the third person.

L.A.: Shut up.


	2. In Which the Second Part of this Ridicul

In Which the Second Part of this Ridiculous Story Emerges

* * *

L.A.: So, when I was writing this, I had kind of gone insane due to boredom. It was extremely funny when I was writing it but later, after I published it, I was like: oh, crap what the hell did I just write?

Amu: Perfect, the authoress now suffers from writing blackouts. Apparently, she is a writoholic.

L.A.: Anywho, I thought I should probably take this down before people notice but then I went to check it, I found out I had seven reviews.

Amu: Surprise, surprise.

L.A.: I was completely flattered since I was terrified I was going to have someone write: What the hell, L.A.? Were you drunk when you wrote this?

Amu: No, she just had the flu.

L.A.: Anyway, so I knew then I had to finish the story. So, here's the final part. I hope you enjoy this completely random and nonsense story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, then I would be a happy girl.

* * *

A couple hours later, L.A. found herself sitting outside Koenma's office. Kurama was in there and only a few moments before, she saw Yusuke come running in. As he passed her, he gave her a bewildered glance before the door slammed shut.

An ogre sat down beside her.

They both let out a sigh.

"I'm L.A." she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Oh?" the ogre said, obviously surprised. "I'm Ogre. Nice to meet you."

"An ogre named ogre. Imagine that," she muttered.

"What?" Ogre said.

"Never mind," she turned her attention back to him. "So, do you work for Koenma?"

Ogre nodded. "Sure do."

"It must be really annoying," L.A. said.

Ogre shrugged. "Eh, it's okay."

"I mean, I bet he makes you run around a lot…"

"Sometimes," Ogre muttered.

"…and makes you go through billions of papers…"

"That he never signs," Ogre's eye twitched.

"…and, he probably makes you do coffee runs…"

"ALRIGHT!" Ogre yelled. "My job sucks!"

An awkward silence fell between the two.

L.A. glanced at him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Actually yeah," Ogre said.

"Good," L.A. said as she slowly inched away from him.

* * *

After thoroughly terrorizing everyone and eating as much candy as possible, Amu left the candy store. Life was good. Her stomach was full and she wasn't bored. She paused as she sniffed the air. A peculiar scent wafted towards her from a nearby park.

"Oh, must explore," She said as she ran off into the park.

* * *

"Do these meetings always take this long," L.A. asked as she drummed her fingers. It had been an hour since she arrived and no one had made a move towards opening a door.

"Yeah," Ogre sighed. "Koenma really likes to yell at Yusuke."

"Ogre!" Koenma yelled causing Ogre to jump to his feet. "Send her in!"

"Wish me luck," L.A. said as she entered the office.

When she entered the room, she saw Yusuke and Kurama standing in front of Koenma's desk. Koenma was busy walking back and forth behind it.

"I was just de-briefing these two on the situation," Koenma said. "Unfortunately, Hiei and Kuwabara were detained and will not make it."

"Are you serious," L.A. said. "My luck sucks." And, it really did. She thought that after being sent to the Yu Yu Hakusho world, she would at least get to meet all the gang. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Anyway," Koenma said. "Why do you think this Barthalomus character wants your…muse, you said?"

"Yeah, she's my muse," L.A. said. " However, I have no freaking idea why he took her. I think he was just bored."

"Is she powerful?" Kurama asked.

L.A. laughed at that one. "Uh, definitely not. The only thing powerful is her appetite." She turned her attention back to Koenma. "But that's beside the point. I need to get her back before the day's over."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh, I'm a writer," L.A. said. "In order to be a writer, you need a muse. Muses are the ones who get your ass in gear when you want to procrastinate. Without my muse, I can't write. If I can't write then my readers get angry and throw things at me. If that happens, I get depressed and fail this very important 14 page journal and 10 page paper that is currently eating my life. If that happens…"

"We get it," Yusuke said as his eye twitched. "Your life is screwed."

"So, where do you think she would be?" Kurama asked.

L.A. thought for a moment, "Probably someplace with food."

* * *

"Mmm," Amu stared hungrily at the rotating meat. "Hotdogs." Currently, the owner of the hotdog stand was staring at her weirdly. After a couple of minutes, Amu was able to "coerce" the owner into giving her one.

As she finished her hot dog, she noticed a fountain nearby. With a grin, she hopped up on top of it and gazed around her. She could see almost the entire park from the top. "Wow, I feel tall," she said. "I do believe this calls for a song." She cleared her throat. "_Every night in my dreams. I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on._" She ran to the other side of the fountain. "_Far across the distance. And spaces between us. You have come to show you go on._"

She sang the last word extremely out of tune causing a few people to stare.

* * *

"So," Yusuke said as Kurama, L.A. and he walked down the main street. "Your muse is a wolf."

"Yeah, what about it?" L.A. said.

"Well, aren't muses supposed to…you know…be human?"

"Well," L.A. said in exasperation. "Mine isn't. Big deal. Okay, I can't help it! She just came that way. She was probably a reject. That would be my luck."

"Geez, sorry," Yusuke said as he took a couple steps back.

L.A. sighed. "Sorry about that. I'm not normally this cranky. It's just this stupid assignment. If this were any other time, I would probably have made you muffins now."

Kurama frowned as he cocked his head. "Hey, do you hear that?"

All three paused as they listened.

Someone was singing horribly out of tune. "_Near, Far. wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on._"

"Celine Dion music being sung horribly out of tune," L.A. said with a grin. "That's got to be Amu."

Sure enough, when they followed the singing they found Amu on top of a fountain singing at the top of her lungs.

Kurama's eye twitched as Yusuke's mouth dropped. "Oh , God."

"Amu!" L.A. said excitedly. "You're okay."

Amu paused in her singing to look back at her. "Oh," she said with a dead panned expression. "It's you. Did you get lost?"

L.A. nearly fell over. "Missed you too."

At that moment, smoke filled the area. Children ran screaming to their moms. Adults waited with baited breath.

The smoke cleared and Bartholomus stepped forward.

"Wow," Yusuke said. "You weren't kidding. He really is a gnome."

"I am NOT a gnome!" Bartholomus said as he began to jump up and down.

"Well, doing that really isn't helping your case," L.A. pointed out.

"Enough," Bartholomus said. "You cheated. You got help from them."

"What?" L.A. said. "Look, you didn't say I couldn't have help. Besides, I found Amu. Now send us home."

Bartholomus crossed his arms. "Nope, you haven't suffered en…" He trailed off as he noticed Yusuke and Kurama towering over him.

"I highly suggest you send those two home," Kurama said as the rose whip twitched in his hand.

"Or, we'll make you," Yusuke added as spirit energy crackled against his fingers.

"Eh, heh, heh," Bartholomus turned his attention back to L.A. "Okay, you're free to go."

With a snap of his fingers, L.A. and Amu were sent hurling back to their world.

With a plop, L.A. found herself back on her bed with Amu safely tucked in the back of her mind.

"Well," She said as she straightened up. "Besides the fact that I didn't get to say goodbye that was rather fun."

She was pretty sure that Amu had said something cynical to her but she chose to tune her out. With a contented sigh, she turned to her computer. It was humming impatiently as the cursor blinked on the blank word document. With a loud groan, she flopped back in her bed. "Argh! I still have to write my journal and paper!"

* * *

L.A.: And there is the end of this ridiculously random story.

Amu: Which, in fact, is not that random.

L.A.: Yes, since I realized I had a poll on my profile that asked who Amu was since many people didn't seem to understand. So, in honor of that, this story emerge.

Amu: Way to pull that one out of thin air. Also, check out Pencils and Paintbrushes! It's the other story that is up on Yu Yu Hakusho.

L.A.: Anywho, is this truly the end of L.A.'s adventures? Perhaps…unless she bans herself from her stories again.


End file.
